100 Temas Axel x Roxas
by l-wind alchemist-l
Summary: 100 oneshots. Akuroku. Las historias son desde "awww" hasta intensos nosebleeds. Spoilers
1. 01 Introduccion

N/A: Hola. Si lo se xD. Eh vuelto a mi pasion original con una meta pesada y un poco lejana...faltan 99 yaay. Espero que los disfruten mucho...ya que como son axel y roxas hare lo posible para que sea de su agrado y...pues... ah, en fin...me di cuenta que cuando escribo akuroku..o escribo de mas o no escribo nada...notaran mas abajo que me deje llevar... pero bien...

Disfruten

* * *

01. Introduccion

* * *

"No recuerdo cómo te conocí"

Roxas volteaba hacia su compañero. ¿Qué estaba diciendo?. Frunció el entrecejo, metiendo la paleta entre sus labios, lanzándole una curiosa mirada, mientras conversaban, sentados en la parte mas alta del reloj de Twilight Town.

"¿De verdad?"

"¿Tengo el tiempo para mentirte?". El tonito divertido con el que lo decía era casi tentador, Axel estaba sentado con una pierna recogida y la otra colgando en el aire. Sonriendo, estaba intentando tocar ese nervio que ponía a Roxas de un humor especial.

"Lo has tenido"

"¿Intentas hacerte el gracioso?"

"Ni empieces Axel…" Advirtió el rubio. "Porque el tema lo sacaste tu…"

El pelirrojo suspiró. "Si…al llegar tenias esa misma osadía"

"¿Qué dices?" Roxas se volvió hacia Axel algo ofendido, pero dejó eso a un lado cuando le acarició con cariño en la cabeza.

"Y eso es precisamente lo que nos atrajo de ti…"

El tacto permaneció presente sin convertirse en una invasión incomoda ni forzada. Roxas comenzó a ruborizarse cuando oyó esas palabras salir de su boca, la misma sonrisa que tanto lo habia conquistado el primer día de su entrada a la organización estaba haciendo su entrada gloriosa por sus pupilas para grabársela en las neuronas.

"_Es un hombre" _Le susurraba su cabeza. Pero por suerte, Roxas no alcanzaba a escucharla por completo… los ojos verdes de Axel habían hecho que en él se centrara su atención. Solo en ellos, celosos de que el destello azul pudiese desviarse hacia el atardecer.

"Hey ¿Roxas?". Con su voz regresó a la realidad, había estado quien sabe cuánto tiempo viendo en la nada y ahora estaba ruborizado de la vergüenza.

"M-mande?"

"...¿Estás bien?"

Fue repentino…Axel no se dio cuenta cuando fue que Roxas se le acercó tanto…mucho menos el momento exacto en el que lo besó.  
El rubio estaba en su boca, saboreando con curiosidad las esquinas mas retiradas…ambas lenguas luchando por espacio mientras se tragaban la saliva sabor sal agridulce.  
No parecían haber pensado en el futuro, ni en lo que harían después del beso…pero sus hormonas les estaban dictando otra cosa…que requería mayor cantidad de energías y esfuerzo.

"A…Axel" El rubio dijo entre suspiros…no hubo respuesta…era evidente que ese beso robado estaba pagando su recompensa.

Los tan aclamados mejores amigos decidieron entonces hacerse un poco más atrás, para no correr el riesgo de, en un descuido, caer y así despedirse en este encuentro. Con rapidez, Axel divagó en el cuerpo de su pareja para darle una sensación extra además de los besos detrás del cuello… teniendo a cambio un respirar entrecortado y gemidos placenteros que salían de la garganta del rubio.

Roxas decidió ayudar y con sus manos temblorosas comenzó a acariciar su espalda…que resultó ser un área sensible, a juzgar por los sonidos que hacia Axel, que encima de él, parecía estar completamente dedicado al trabajo de indagar en su persona.

"R…Roxas…?".

Hubo una pequeña pausa en medio del ritmo que ya había hecho diferencia de presiones entre ambas entrepiernas.

El rubio respondió con un sonido de atención.

Axel rió. "¿Estamos bien?..."

Roxas le respondió con otro beso en los labios. "Nunca lo hemos estado…"

Parece ser que nadie se dio cuenta, pero Axel y Roxas llegaron al castillo con una sonrisa diferente en los labios…habían hecho el amor por primera vez y no sería la última. Por eso se sentía un respirar diferente en el aire…ajeno a los demás, La pareja sabia que este cuento apenas estaba empezando.


	2. 02 Amor

**n/a: **Ah, que decir. Te extraño.

* * *

_02. Amor_

* * *

Si, Roxas habla de amor entre los gemidos escurriéndosele de la boca.  
Me describe esa gracia cuando curvea las caderas, cuando danza con mis manos para alzanzar la gloria juntos.  
Es como una melodía tan enferma como exacta.  
Loca, fantasiosa…y al parecer eterna.

Él sabe de amor. Porque me lo ah dicho.  
Porque no estamos vacios del todo…porque a pesar de ser sombras hechas a un lado existimos y esa existencia nos hace vivir.  
Cuando le beso puedo sentir sus manos estirándose a las mias, o sus labios lentos buscando un sabor diferente.  
Pero siempre listos para un reclamo a mis actitudes, o una que otra felicitación a mis (muchas) virtudes. Roxas complementa la parte de sesos que no me entregaron. Es un angel con verbo y presencia.

Roxas comprende el amor porque eso me dice que le eh dado.  
Porque sus sonrisas no me dicen mas que un estado de ánimo concreto. Una transición de vacio a completo, cuando su mano roza con la piel de mi cuello.

En las noches hacemos amor.  
Cada vez que su respiro acelerado calienta mi oído. Cuando ese chico se deja probar la piel blanca que sabe a veneno, adorando desde las hebras doradas de la cabeza, como los pedazos de botones rosados apenas abiertos a mis peticiones, tanto el pecho dulce y regalando una sensación como porcelana virgen…Hasta la firme consistencia de sus muslos, brazos…continuando para llegar a los dedos.

Roxas es…mi propio país de las maravillas.

Y ambos pelamos por amor en este camino. Todo sea por estar juntos, en esta y en la otra vida.  
Roxas es entonces, el amor comprimido en 1.60. A mi medida para hoy y lo que queda de tiempo.


	3. 03 Luz

**N/A: **Axel centric. Espero que lo disfruten c:

* * *

_03. Luz_

* * *

Hubiese deseado encontrarte en otro lugar.

En la otra vida… en donde sea pero no aquí.

No en este mundo de sombras donde no se oyen ni los susurros del viento…

Tu bien sabes que detesto tener que esconderme de todos, para en mi soledad recordarte...Sonreír ante tus ojos (Que en mi cabeza están tan vivos), Y desear por tu presencia con estas ganas que queman.

Roxas…Roxas… ser tu mejor amigo me ah llenado la existencia de una melancolía más amarga que ya que ya tenía… La casualidad me ah dicho con tu presencia que no todo lo que quiero va a ser mío, que eres una quimera inalcanzable, que siendo tu amigo se me irán los suspiros, las horas y mis energías.

Aunque eso me lo dice mi sexto sentido…tu sonrisa me cuenta otras cosas (¿o creo que me las dice?) Me gusta pensar que todo tiene un orden al oírte…al saber que estas contento, cuando vemos esos atardeceres juntos. Todo parece encajar en nuestras vidas, convirtiéndonos cómplices de este estúpido sentimiento que creció enfrente de nuestras narices.

¿Es que acaso no somos tan nadie Roxas?

¿Será que el alma no era algo tan exclusivo después de todo?

Y pesar de todo…algo me dice…que de verdad, por ti moriré.

Y aunque no le discuto al sentimiento…solo quiero saber si estarás a mi lado cuando me desvanezca y la luz se apague.


	4. 04 Obscuridad

**N/A: **Meh, quiero entrar a una comunidad de akuroku en español... ;x; pero no hay!. Si no encuentro una pronto yo hare mi propia comunidad. *Trompetas* Eh, en fin. Disfruten.

* * *

_04. Obscuridad_

* * *

Se oían pasos mojados entre el halo de sombras que rodeaban el pasillo. No era muy apetecible deambular por esos lares a esas horas de la madrugada, pues a pesar de que la luna estaba iluminando gradualmente conforme las nubes le cortaban las luces, esa misma obscuridad redundante era de verdad asficciante, tosca y temible.

Una brisa agradable se paseó por debajo de las puertas, tocando. Verificando si los ocupantes estaban presentes o se encontraban en un paseo nocturno para ocupar su lugar mientras llegaban.

No habia un lugar mas temido en todo el Castillo del Olvido.

No muchos se atrevían a caminar entre las sombras…y es que viendo sus desventajas; no ves por donde pisas, mucho menos a donde vas… ni te puedes asegurar que el viento que sientes en el cuello, acariciándote el pelo de la nuca, es el viento o el respirar de algún acompañante no deseado, o el vaivén de un paseo de más sombras que al tiempo se acostumbraran a tu presencia y dejarán de tomarte en cuenta.

Es que además de ser tan temibles. Es esa misma obscuridad de la que nacieron un día. De esos corazones perdidos de sus padres…y en ella viven. En ella están. En ella se desvanecen para volverse parte de ella, cuando se les vaya el suspiro y se conviertan en nada.

De esas mismas cortinas negras se cuelan los mundos y universos alternos. En esa ausencia de luz, se crean y habitan los seres más temidos de los consientes a realidades. Creaturas hijas de la luna sangrante en las noches donde no hay estrellas, ni tierra ni nada.

Y es que el Castillo del Olvido tenía sus encantos, de distinguirse entre los malditos como esos que no poseen nada que los haga atarse a cosas mundanas. No hay nada en su ser que les haga sentir algo especial en cuanto a ciertas cosas. Solo corría polvo entre sus venas inexistentes.

Así es, los nadie no poseían corazón.

O, al menos eso era lo que se sabía de ellos tan solo documentándolos de vista.  
Dentro de los pasillos, en uno de los cuartos, de oía un sonido muy diferente al silencio habitual que se había acostumbrado a los oídos de los habitantes del castillo.

Un sonido más allá de los gemidos agudos, del respirar acelerado de dos personas…

"Ah...Ah…AXEL!!!".

O…de esos gritos…

Era…como un tambor que marchaba a un ritmo igual al de su compañero, mientras le besaba avorazado, probándole la piel y el sudor. Una música curiosa, perfecta. Simetría natural e involuntaria. Una sensación placentera, hermosa…única.

Del cuarto se oía, el inconfundible sonido del corazón humano.

Demostrando que era capaz de existir, en un nadie, un órgano invisible, que a pesar de no bombear líquido. Latía cuando en besos se comprende un sentimiento mas allá de lo humano o divino.

Entre esa negrura. Ambos amantes sonreían en privado.


	5. 05 Podrido

**N/A: **Quinto Oneshot. Ok, no fue facil hacer este, simplemente por el monton de cosas que he traido en la cabeza...ademas de que la palabra no me deja hacer nada..._agradable_ en lo que sabe el sentido de la palabra... Perdonen lo vago del final, mi hermano se la pasa en el Xbox y yo no puedo con todo el ruido. ¿Alguno de ustedes puede escribir con ruido?. Suertudos. Si no, bienvenidos a mi mundo...no me gusta ni la musica ni el sonido, siento como si me despojaran de mis propias ideas. Por eso prefiero el silencio, es mas respetuoso con eso que es mio.  
Bueno...si puedo comentarles algo sobre mi vida...etc... Perdonen de nuevo la falta de material...simplemente siento que he perdido a alquien que adoro. Y no tengo la menor idea de porque...asi que no me encuentro...Bien del todo. ¿Pero puedo seguir verdad?. ¡Claro! A escribir!. A escribir!.  
Ah y vean una serie. Se llama Code Geass...me puse a verla y como me gustan los gobiernos e historia etc...la serie me parece exelente...  
Talvez vean unos que otros oneshots. .ho.

Ah si y felices fiestas, al menos aqui en Mexico pronto celebraremos Navidad.  
Que se la pasen bien junto con su familia y amigos. : D

Gracias y Disfruten.

* * *

_ 05. Podrido_

* * *

¿Por qué Roxas siempre se había quejado del olor?  
Quien sabe, para Axel todo estaba bien, a pesar del orden poco pensado de sus cosas, la ropa tirada y los grotescos pedazos de comida atorados en la alfombra de la sala… todo estaba bien, de verdad, la cocina estaba limpia, su baño también…no tenía un horrible basurero, pero tampoco era un paraíso de aquellos maniacos de la limpieza por lo cual siempre estuvo agradecido.  
Caminando entre su propia mugre, Axel se dirigía hacia la cocina. Sin hambre, pero aburrido…tomaba un pedazo de pan para metérselo en la boca sin duda alguna de su sabor o procedencia.

A los que tienen poco jamás les había importado aquello.

Siguió paseándose hasta que pasó por un punto en específico, que le hizo retorcer la cara, haciendo muecas ante el desagradable olor que se enterró en su nariz y lo noqueó sin mostrarle su verdadera esencia.  
El pelirrojo, algo confundido, confirmó las acusaciones de Roxas sobre su apartamento.  
En especial su cocina.  
Específicamente, su microondas.

Helado, trató de voltear lo más lento posible para no recibir el olor de golpe, acercándose pasito a pasito hacia el aparato eléctrico abandonado y mugroso. Una capa de una sustancia negra-verdosa estaba recubriendo el vidrio evitando que así se viera algo del interior.  
Axel hizo un sonido de asco.

"…Jesús… ¿Cómo no olí…._esto?_"

De verdad era muy repugnante, pero como si Axel no hubiese visto lo suficiente, alzó su brazo para tomar un trapo de su horno (Que si, estaba más limpio), para cubrir su mano. ¿Qué pensaba hacer?. Ya lo saben.

Con el trapo abrió el aparato evidentemente abandonado con una cautela casi infinita. La esquina de la puertecilla comenzó a chillar y a dejar salir el fétido…_humo_ de aquel alimento/cosa que estaba dentro.

Así, lo vió.

Axel estaba intentando no aspirar el aire tan horrendo que estaba saliendo del pedazo de pastel de carne, que Roxas le dio para Navidad…Pasada.

No lo podía creer… ¿de verdad había olvidado sacarlo?...

Bueno, tenía una excusa…Ser vegetariano y no habérselo confesado a su novio en esos momentos lo obligo a calentarlo en su cara. Por eso algo le dijo que no abriese la maldita puertecilla en el resto de la noche, o de la semana…o del año.

Lo bueno es que Roxas nunca le preguntó nada.

"Axel!..Axel!....Fue exelent- UGH- Todavía no haces nada por ese maldito-"

Se detuvo mientras entraba al departamento de Axel con las llaves que le dio en las manos, que pronto se cayeron al suelo para usar sus dedos en cubrir el olor que le había llegado desde la entrada.  
La cara de Axel nunca estuvo tan sonriente.

"QUE DEMONIOS HAY AHÍ?! Un niño muerto?!"

"…No…pero se asemeja en el olor… ¿verdad?"

El rubio rió como pudo sin ahogarse en el intento y corrió a abrir las ventanas, cuando sacó la cabeza, dio una bocanada de aire para hablar. "Nunca se te ocurrió abrir las ventanas…era de esperarse"

"Así me quieres…"

Con eso, Axel pudo deshacerse del grotesco olor y su provocador unos minutos después… Ambos tuvieron que encerrarse en el cuarto del joven pelirrojo para protegerse del resto del olor, aunque, en la noche no se preocuparon por eso.

Ese pastel de carne podrido ya había pasado a la historia.


	6. 06 Romper

* * *

_06. Romper_

* * *

Era lo último que estaba esperando.

Entre lo blanco de un aura interminable, Roxas caminaba como un sonámbulo, quien sabe si esperando…quien sabe si buscando o solamente, hacia lo que hacía con la cara caída y mirada para el suelo.

Roxas no tardaría mucho.

-"…S-Sora?"-

¿Dónde estaba su otra...mitad?. Su tan afamada media persona estaba en otra parte. Lejos de él.

¿No estaba muerto? ¿Entonces…donde estaba Sora?

-"Roxas…ROXAS!"-

Le gritó una voz conocida y que estaba como ansiosa de verlo voltear.

Y se llevó el gusto, al ver que sus ojos azules estaban en la distancia buscando a aquel que dijo su nombre. Pero no había nadie cerca…ni podría estar seguro en ese lugar si lejos.

Era…curioso.

-"Ro…xas…"-

Volvió a escuchar. Y una vez más nadie estuvo cerca.

Comenzó a impacientarse, con el paso del tiempo hasta a sentir angustia de no saber que estaba lejos.

-"…Axel!"-. Oyó una voz ajena y diferente a la que había oído, gritar el nombre que había querido olvidar. Miró alrededor, buscando la más mínima prueba de que estaba alguien cerca. Alguien o algo. Pero otra vez….simplemente estaban sus suspiros y lo blanco.

Pasaron los segundos…o lo que signifique eso en el infinito.

Entonces, pudo sentir un dolor ajeno en el alma. Si, como si algo se hubiese quebrado.

Ya no le importaba nada, se llevó las manos a la cara mientras se dejaba caer…tenia la horrible sensación, de que alguien muy preciado ya se había esfumado. Que se había dejado ir por el viento del vortex en manos de su otra mitad que no sabía porque lloraba tanto.  
Fue entonces cuando Roxas entendió que de verdad…esos nadie si no viven en ellos…lo hacen en otra persona.

Pero sobre eso Sora jamás se enteraría…Solamente se quedaría con las lágrimas ajenas y un nudo en la garganta, mientras dejaba volar el polvo de Axel en el infinito.

* * *

**N/A:**Emnh...Hoy entre a la escuela, no fue muy divertido pero de que me puedo quejar xD.  
Oh...seguire subiendo seguido. Prometido 8D.  
Mientras tanto ire a ver una pelicula xD. Chaus...

Espero que lo hayan disfrutado 8D


	7. 07 Paraiso

* * *

_07. Paraiso_

* * *

De noche. Invierno

De noche respiraba calmado Axel, envuelto en brazos de Morfeo…entre plumajes de ganso que le daban el calor que suplantaba otro cuerpo. El color neutro de sus paredes, se quedaban calladas siempre en presencia del tono rojizo rebelde en la cabeza del joven. Jamás dominado, era ahora su cabellera un remolino de fuego descansando en la almohada.

Entre esas penumbras, siempre se levantan las peores emociones.

No por malas, sino inoportunas.

Un rubor corrió rápido por las mejillas del chico. No por lo agradable de sus sábanas o su ropa. Si no de lo incomodas que éstas se estaban tornando, soportando la presión en sus interiores…Axel se sucumbía sin saberlo a un tacto ajeno. Frio y placentero que solo poniéndole atención a la mejilla, hacia que se arqueara su espalda.

Si…como dedos de un ser divino, le estaban conquistando en los sueños. No recordaría las imágenes, mas si las sensaciones. Si esas benditas yemas tibias que helándole la boca, irónicamente calentaban el alma, el cuerpo, la cama…

Axel estaba vagando por terreno imperfecto…sin saber si estaba despierto o no. Todas las definiciones importarían poco en ese momento. Solo quería aumentar la intensidad, los niveles aumentaban conforme el calor de su cuerpo se conformara y le pidiese, sin vergüenza, un poco más. Pero ahora estaba simplemente exhalando el vaho que pronto seria el oxigeno de…alguien más.

-"E…Esto…"-

Continuó envolviéndolo ese tacto perfecto.  
Era muy conocido, pero a la vez, en su mente un poco olvidado.

Su piel ya lo extrañaba…era como recibir algo que hace tiempo estaba esperando sin siquiera estar consciente de ello.

-"…E-Esto…U-ugh…"-

_-"Shh…"-_

-"T-Tu…"-

Al abrir los ojos…el destello, el tacto, los ojos azules y la sensación de un beso se esfumaron entre el polvo translucido que dejaba pasar la luna.

Se le quedo un sabor extraño en los labios…y la sensación de que no iba a ser la primera vez.

* * *

**Notas de la Autora: **

Hola de Nuevo. ¿Les dije que iba a subir seguido no es cierto? xD.  
En fin...termine esto, espero pronto terminar hasta el diez. Para seguir con los otros proyectos de los 100 temas... xD.

No hay mucho que decir, la escuela no fue muy emocionante. Nunca lo es pero...Que demonios.  
Espero que lo hayan disfrutado~  
Saludos~~

Disclaimer:  
Atrasado xD lulz: Kingdom Hearts...no es mio... De verdad... ¿Quien me creeria?...

* * *


	8. 08 Lejos

* * *

_08. Lejos._

* * *

Cada día más.

Y estoy desesperado. Todo el tiempo intento alcanzarte, pero al parecer no quieres dejarte tocar. Alejas tu mano. Ocultas las únicas oportunidades que tengo yo para salvarte y tu para regresar.

Algo te pasa Roxas y por saberlo haré lo que sea. Solo no quiero que hagas alguna estupidez…vales mucho para mí como para perderte. Y no quiero quedarme con un sabor a culpa si es que pasa algo irremediable.

Sabes que Senmax es así, no dejes que te perturben…no dejes que te haga dudar de lo que eres y lo que vales. Mi buen amigo, he logrado verte mas como regalo que como joya. No es la primera vez que estamos en un problema y…no dudo que podremos superarlo… ¿Verdad?

No olvido nuestras tardes en Twilight Town, no quiero borrarlas…y no quisiera que lo hicieras tú con mi memoria. Con lo fácil que es hacerlo cuando se tienen las maneras. Por eso Roxas. Memorízame. Memorízame.

Quisiera que me escucharas Roxas…mira mi rostro cuando te digo que te extrañaré y te responderás muchas dudas.

Porque puedes ser la otra mitad de alguien más, pero eso no te deja de hacer Roxas.

No podría soportar verte lejos…Y si de verdad te marchas, no habría otra opción más que eliminarte por órdenes. Sabes que nadie le da la espalda a la organización.

No te alejes más.

Que verte partir y no hacer nada duele más que el hecho de que ya no hay solución, que tu mente ya está dirigida a irte…y nunca jamás volveremos a ver el atardecer.

* * *

**N/A: **Y si. Hoy queria escbirir. Bendiiitos sean los libros.


	9. Cortar

-"Ouch!"-

Roxas gritó, alarmando inmediatamente al hombre de cabello rojo que estaba alimentando las flores. Llegó con el rubio mas rápido que en lo que se parpadea.

-"¡ROXAS!"- Le dijo sosteniendo su dedo, dejando que el agua corriera por sus pies. –"¿Estas bien?...¿Duele mucho?"-

-"N-no…solo me arde"- Decía Roxas tratando de calmarlo. –"De verdad, sólo arde, es cosa de lavarlo bien…"-

-"No hay que arriesgarse"- Comenzaba a decir Axel, repasando la herida como se repasa la madera lisa. Esperando que no le doliese, pero que al menos ya no sangrara. -"Lo mejor es que te ponga un curita o una venda…"-

-"…Estás exagerando."- Tajó Roxas, arrebatándole la mano y retomando su rutina. –"Estoy bien. Lo primero es acabar el trabajo, ya sabes cómo se pone Marluxia si no cuidamos bien del vivero…"-

-"No es nuestro dueño, es nuestro jefe. No deberías tenerle tanto miedo."- Decía Axel viendo cómo el rubio sostenía de nuevo las grandes tijeras para podar los arbustos. –"Además…"- Llegó con él arrebatándole su instrumento y tomándolo de la muñeca. –"Debes de usar guantes…Pero sin curita no dejaré que te pongas nada cariño."-

-"C-cari…"- Tartamudeó el menor. –"¿Por quién me tomas…?"-

Axel sabía que diciéndole cosas así desbarataría la voluntad de su compañero y amigo. Con el que llevaba trabajando unos cuantos meses en el vivero "Nueve Lunas". Se conocieron desde el primer día en el que el dueño abrió el negocio, se tomaron de la mano y se saludaron como se saludan los hombres trajeados que hacen negocios. Desde ese momento, Axel sabía que sería un trabajo interesante por el que valdría la pena levantarse a las cinco de la mañana de lunes a viernes.

Además su jefe era un mariposón de primera, lo que hacía el trabajo más divertido.

Claro, era divertidísimo molestar a Roxas, aprendió a manipularlo a las dos semanas. Axel siempre había sido un tipo rudo y analizador. Y pensó que tenerlo como su mascota sería interesante…hasta que, de la nada…se dio cuenta de que brillaba más de costumbre. Se había fijado en su pelo, en cómo se movía, en su figura, en su sonrisa…Se había enamorado de Roxas a los cuatro meses. Pero nunca supo cómo decirle que era gay y que le gustaba. Tenía mucho miedo de que algo saliera mal.

Y no podía darse el lujo de perder a Roxas…no, a Roxas no.

-"Axel, esto es…ABSURDO."-

En la oficina de Marluxia estaba el botiquín de primeros auxilios, así que no hubo más opción que entrar a buscarlo. Pero de lo que se quejaba Roxas no era por el hecho de haber entrado sin permiso a la oficina del jefe…sino que Axel lo sentó en el escritorio como un niño pequeño espera al pediatra. Era casi ridiculizante.

-"Muévete de allí Roxas y te juro que no te lo perdono."- El tono seco de Axel lo obligó a asumir su rol como el paciente. –"…No te entiendo Axel, de verdad que- SSSSSSSSJJ! ¡ARDE!"-

Sin avisar, Axel roció alcohol sobre su herida. –"Bueno, pudo haber sido corta pero talvez un poco profunda…"- La mano de Roxas se separó de la suya y voló hasta su mejilla. Clavándose su palma en la carne de Axel. Seguramente eso ardería más que la herida de Roxas.

-"¡PORFAVOR!"- molesto, Roxas levantó la voz. –"Es demasiado alarde…No entiendo porqué tienes que ser tan-…tan… "- guardó silencio. No había mucho que decir. –"…tan tú."-

Axel entonces sonrió como un triunfador. Dio un paso e hizo que Roxas lo viese a los ojos, sin dejar el contacto, puso el curita lentamente para después tomar esa mano herida.-"…Deberías dejar que te quieran de a ratos…Roxas."-

Nunca nadie le había dicho algo parecido. Que dejara de hacer muchas cosas y que fuera más maduro…pero nunca que se dejara querer. ¿Acaso era lo que le faltaba? ¿Qué lo quisieran?

No lo pensó dos veces y encerró su lengua en la boca de Axel. Allí iba a estar más tibia que en su propia boca y tendría compañía, luego sus brazos se enredaron en el cuello del pelirrojo. Nunca había sentido una piel ajena, mucho menos la de un hombre. Pero ésta era del hombre que le había gustado desde que entró a trabajar al vivero. Muchas veces había fantaseado con tocarlo, pero se había conformado ya con buscarlo en fantasías.

Tenerlo ahí, ahora…

Las lenguas ya se habían ahogado y se separaron por aire. Jadeaban como perros cansados, pero para Axel era el sonido más dulce del mundo.

-"¿Aquí y ahora?"- preguntó el mayor para ver a Roxas asentir con un rubor profundamente carmín, color que hacía que el azul de sus ojos resaltara el doble. Cuánto le gustaba ese chico.

Comenzó a besarlo dominando el contacto. Ese día probó a Roxas en todos los lugares de su cuerpo, hasta aquellos en los que jamás se hubiese atrevido a entrar…sin su permiso.

Sin duda, en cuanto terminaron de hacer el amor unas cuantas veces y caer en la cuenta de que sus penes no podrían más con lo que les exigían, decidieron continuar el día siguiente.

El resto de los trabajadores del vivero no lo sabrían, pero cada vez que Roxas se "cortaba" y Axel lo acompañaba a "curarse" la "herida", no era exactamente para ponerle un curita y no por nada Roxas regresaba a trabajar quejándose de un dolor cuando se sentaba.

Sólo una cosa tuvo que variar: La localización del botiquín, ahora en el baño. Seguramente porque Marluxia supuso que sería más "cómodo" para aquellos que lo quisieran usar…

* * *

Notas:

Un regreso no muy glorioso...pero aquí tienen, la novena entrega. Espero que les haya gustado :D

Espero hacer algo mejor en la décima...

El 10mo tema es:** Respirar.**

¡Será interesante! No se lo pierdan. 


End file.
